GM in love and wath?
by yukii04
Summary: conjunto de drabbles de distintas parejas de la generación milagrosa... 10 drabbles de 100 palabras cada uno. bessos, yukii


**GM in love… and wath?**

 **Conjunto de drabbles sobre distintas parejas de Kuroko no basuke (si, uso el basuke en vez del basket, superadlo)**

 **Advertencias: yaoi y parejas heterosexuales (tengo que meter a Momoi en algún lado)**

 **1_dulce (Murasakibara y Akashi)**

Te gustan los dulces ¿no Murasakibara? Entonces ¿Por qué te gusta Akashi? Él no parece tener muchas emociones.

Caminas por el pasillo de su casa, su padre te dejo pasar y ves la puerta entreabierta. Estas apunto de tocar pero el sollozo de Akashi te distrae. Te asomas y lo vez sosteniendo una foto de su madre.

"lo hago por ti mamá" dice por lo bajo conteniendo las lágrimas sin efecto.

Entras sin tocar y lo abrasas. Se sobresalta pero lo responde y hunde su cara en tu pecho sosteniendo aun la foto.

Tal vez si es algo dulce Akashi.

 **2_silencio (Kuroko y Kise)**

El silencio era algo típico entre ustedes. Intentabas sacar un tema de conversación y él lo cortaba como si nada. No lo hacía de maldad, no. Pero lo hacía. Te acostumbraste. Te adaptaste a él para no perderlo. Le hablas, sí, pero no lo fuerzas. Se encuentra tomando un batido de vainilla y tú a su lado en el parque tomando uno de frutilla.

"Me recuerda a Akachii" dices mirando el vaso

Él toma tu cara y la voltea haciendo que lo mires. Planta un suave beso en tus labios y vuelve a lo suyo.

Admítelo, te gusta el silencio **.**

 **3_infancia (Aomine y Momoi)**

Te preguntas como te soportó tanto tiempo ¿no? Estuvo ahí desde pequeños. Mirándote y acompañándote en cada partido, cada mejora. Esa pelirrosa se te pegó como lapa, y aunque no lo quieras admitir, te gusta que no se valla aunque no la trates como princesa.

Pasaron su infancia sin ser el príncipe con su princesa. Eran algo así como una bióloga y un mono… si, te dije mono Aomine. Porque si fueras un ser humano, te darías cuenta de la suerte que tienes de tenerla. Te darías cuenta de que tendrías que valorarla, como cuando erais pequeños.

En su infancia.

 **4_jefes (Akashi y Momoi)**

Son como los padres de una familia despareja como ninguna otra. Están en tu casa organizando el plan de la semana. Ella te mira y te pregunta algo que no escuchas. Ese escote te distrajo desde la tarde. No te puedes controlar más. Pero lo vuelves a intentar, eres el jefe, intenta dar una imagen. Sacudes la cabeza y te despejas. Se acerca a gatas ¿lo hará a propósito? No te resistes más.

La tiras y te colocas sobre ella. La miras y ella sonríe. La jefa tiene control sobre ti, Akashi. La besas, una y otra vez. Vamos, descontrólate.

 **5_suerte (Midorima y Kise)**

¿Qué es la suerte? El diccionario la define como un conjunto de sucesos que se consideran predeterminados para la vida de alguien ¿realmente tienes suerte? ¿La puedes forzar teniendo en cuenta el horóscopo? ¿Y si tu objeto de la suerte no cambiara cada semana? ¿Y si fuera una persona?

Tiras el balón y encestas, como siempre. Tu adversario te sonríe y agita la mano ya acostumbrado a tu nula reacción. Lo ves, tan sonriente y alegre ¿tuviste suerte de conocerlo? Una sonrisa se asoma en tu rostro. Él piensa que es por el punto que hiciste. Tu sabes que no.

 **6_sonrisa (Kuroko y Momoi)**

¿Es necesaria esa seriedad? ¿Por qué no eres como ella? Tan alegre y expresiva. No lo niegues Kuroko, te encanta ver como sonríe cuando te abraza. Te encanta sentirla tuya. Se te confesó y la rechazaste indirectamente. Pero… ¿hacerlo con ella para ver solo su sonrisa no es exagerado? Creo que te mientes a ti mismo. Deja esa seriedad de lado, dile que te gusta más que físicamente y que te gusta verla sonreír porque significa que es feliz, no solo porque se ve linda.

Admite que la amas tanto como a su sonrisa. Pon esa sonrisa que le gusta.

 **7_rayos (Kuroko y aomine)**

Te quedaste en su casa. Te tienes que quedar a dormir por la tormenta. Pero Kuroko ¿no es demasiado dormir en su pecho? Entiendo su miedo a los truenos… pero ¿miedo a los rayos? ¿De verdad te acurrucaste para no verlos? No creo que le tengas miedo a los rayos, no le tienes miedo a nada, no vas a empezar por los rayos. Creo que solo querías hacerlo sentir bien con él mismo. Porque que el gran aomine le tenga miedo a los truenos era patético pero si su amigo le temía a los rayos él era lo de menos.

 **8_ reemplazo (Kise y Akashi)**

Eras el reemplazo de otro jugador ¿acaso te importa ser la segunda opción? No. Solo piensas en estar con ese pelirrojo y todo lo que conlleva. Te sorprende que te apoyara desde un principio, porque aunque en algún momento lo intentaste por aomine pero te enamoraste de Akashi ¿Ya lo aceptaste? ¿Aceptaste que esa mirada te cautivó desde que te dijo que estabas dentro? ¿Recuerdas que lo mal pensaste y te sonrojaste? Que pervertido eres Kise. Y en los vestuarios ni hablar, como te quedas paralizado mirándolo, cuando gira te sonrojas y sales corriendo. Las chicas no llenan ese espacio.

 **9_ chica (Momoi y su harem)**

¿Qué se siente estar rodeada por tantos chicos guapos?

-no mucho- susurras hablando con tu conciencia

Pero seguro te gustan

-sí, son lindos pero…

Solo tienes ojos para uno

-claro

¿Sabías que Akashi te considera parte de la generación milagrosa?

-aja

¿Sabías que Kuroko de verdad te quiere?

-si

¿Sabías que le preocupas a Murasakibara?

-shep

¿Sabías que aomine siempre está contigo?

-desde pequeños

¿Sabías que Midorima te admira?

-por el calculo

¿Sabías que Kise te acompaña a casa para ver que llegues bien?

-y vive a la vuelta

Pero solo lo miras a él ¿no? Admítelo, lo amas

-si…

 **10_ rojo (Kagami y Kuroko y Akashi)**

¿Superaste a Akashi de una vez? Tu primer amor… debió doler. Pero el batido de vainilla ahoga tus recuerdos del olor a cereza de su cabello… le él. Ves el pelo rojo que te cautivó en Akashi moverse por las calles de la ciudad. No evitas pensar en que hacia tu primer amor dirigirse a ese local de comida rápida, Akashi come sano. Lo sigues, es de noche, pero no lo puedes evitar, te gana la curiosidad antes que el sueño. Entras al local y ves ese cabello rojo, pero no huele a cerezas, huele a frutilla… no es Akashi.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Os gustó? A mí me entretuvo hacerlo. Hay parejas que no me gustan pero me pareció necesario ponerlos.**

 **A aomine y Midorima no los emparejaría con ninguno, ni ninguna. El drabble 9 es libre a la interpretación. Y sí, me gusta la pareja de momoi y akashi.**

 **Bessos yukii…**


End file.
